I Will Love You
by RavensAngst
Summary: Songfic to Balcony scene of 'Betrothed'. The thoughts running through Starfire's head before her wedding. Song by Fisher. RobStar


_Well, here's another songfic. I know I said I was going to post a long story next, but I'm still working on that one. (soon!)_

_This song was suggested on the IMdB boards as a song for BB and Terra, but I listened to it and this was the scenario that popped into my head. Reworked a bit though I tried to use the conversation between Rob and Star verbatim. Song- I Will Love You, by Fisher_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the episode 'Betrothed' (kudos' to those who do), nor do I own the song used._

_Though I never profess to be a great writer, I do not profess to suck either. me_

* * *

Starfire waits in her room before her marriage. The thoughts that go through her head

* * *

Starfire closed the door to her room and walked over to the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. This inner conflict was tearing her apart. She picked up her wedding dress and held it in front of her, somehow hoping that would help. She even twirled around once. She should be happy. This was her wedding day after all.

**'Til my body is dust  
'Til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you**

But, she was still sad. She knew that there was one big reason that this was so hard for her and it wasn't because Glerdleschlechheh was just so disgusting:

'_It's Robin_,_' _she thought

**'Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you**

She always knew she had feelings for him, but they hadn't manifested so greatly until now. She knew it was because of the urgency of the situation.

**But I need to know –**

But, what would happen to her if she told him how she felt and he rejected her? She couldn't bear it. '_No, it is better just to believe my only option is to marry tonight._'

**Will you stay for all  
time?...forever and a day**

But, she did need him now. She needed him to be here with her. To tell her everything would be okay.

**Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day**

"Starfire… Starfire!"

She couldn't believe who was there, "Robin! Thank X'hal you…uh, that is…I trust you are enjoying your stay?" She finished stupidly.

He extended his hand to her. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"Oh, Robin. I am sorry. I cannot," she didn't want to, but she had to say no.

"Starfire you don't want to marry him."

She tried to convince him, and herself; she had to believe she was doing the right thing, "Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone."

"It's not good, for you."

"Robin," she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "If you cannot be happy for me, then perhaps… you should not attend my wedding." She cast down her eyes and turned away from him.

"Starfire?" A questioning plea. It was all she heard.

She turned back, wanting to say something more, but he was gone.

**But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time?...forever and a day**

Regretting her words, she ran to the edge of the balcony hoping to catch his decent.

**  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day**

She couldn't see him.Her eyes began to blur with tears, so she lifted her head to look at the moon. She reached up and lightly touched her lips. Then she lowered her hand to the balcony railing and gripped hard.

**  
'Til the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time**

**I will love you, love you...**

'_Why does this have to happen? Why is he abandoning me?'_ the tears broke through"I need you Robin," she cried softly, "I love you."

**I will love you, love you...**

She breathed in slowly and steeled herself for what was to be her fate. It was useless to hope now.

**I will love you, love you…**

She slowly floated back into her room wiping tears from her face on the way.

* * *

Review please (even if you don't like it- please No Flames though- you can respond nicely I know you can)

BTW- I also have an idea for this from Robin's POV, if anyone who reviews feels that they'd like to read it. (it might take a while though 'cause the song eludes me at the moment)


End file.
